A Woman's Touch
by AreiaCananaid
Summary: Garmadon has come up with a plan, a plan that he hopes will confuse the Ninja, leaving them venerable for an attack. Will the Ninjas be able to cope with this change? Or will they fall prey to Garmadon's evil schemes? Written by randomobsession123 and AreiaCananaid
1. Prologue

**ArieaCananaid- **Hey guys! This is a story writen by me, AreiaCannaid, and randomobsession123. She came up with the idea of this story, the reason why she itsn't posting it is because posting on a cell phone ishard and it doesn't behave, so...yeah. We hope you enjoy reading!

**Summary- **Garmadon has come up with a plan, a plan that he hopes will confuse the Ninja, leaving them venerable for an attack. Will the Ninjas be able to cope with this change? Or will they fall prey to Garmadon's evil schemes?

**Disclamer- **If we owned Ninjago we would have made a Lego set that came with the Ninjas' hair, but since there's not we can all come to the obvious conclusion that we do not, in fact, own Ninjago.

* * *

**Prologue**

In a cave a couple miles away from Ninjago City, Garmadon sat on his makeshift throne, his Mega-Weapon in his hand. The Dark Bounty's hull had been wreaked by a run in with the Ninja and they had to take refuge in the cave until the Bounty was repaired; he glared at the Serpentine, blaming the failure of his plan on the incompetence and pathetic-ness of them. His mouth twisted into a snarl as he thought how useless they were. His eyebrows lowered in anger, his blood red eyes glaring hate at every Serpentine who came into his sight line. 'In fact,' Garmadon thought, coming to a quick conclusion, 'the worthless snakes were the reason for the loss that I had suffered at the hands of the Ninja.'

He growled. Not only was his pride wounded, but he could tell that this recent defeat had his subordinates uneasy and wondering if he, the Lord of Darkness, was actually a good leader, especially Skales, he was questioning his leadership the most. He could tell, when he looked into the eyes of his second hand man- 'No, second hand snake,' he mentally corrected himself- he could see the same hunger for power that he lusted for. Garmadon bet that the only reason that Skales followed him was because Garmadon had the Mega-Weapon.

Turning his hate filled eyes from the terrified Serpentine, Garmadon looked at the cave they had sheltered in. It was dark, but the enjoyed the darkness, he wasn't so sure about his minions though…. But that didn't matter, they were the tools that would help him gain control of Ninjago and help keep everyone inline when he took over, there were no 'ifs'. Continuing his scrutiny of the gloomy cave, he noted that it was actually a nice place; the entrance was on the smaller side, but it opened up to a huge cavern around 30 meters wide and at the peak of the dome shape cavern was almost 50 meters high. When one walked straight ahead from the entrance there was a doorway in the back that led to an even bigger cavern, the same shape. If one walked to the end of that one, it led into a smaller dome shaped grotto around 18 feet long and 25 feet high and in the center of this was a throne, a throne that a couple of the Serpentine had put there, and in it sat Garmadon.

He looked around his part of the cave and noticed something that he hadn't observed before. He uncrossed his legs and regally stood from his position on his thrown. As he was about to make his way over to the marking, he heard the infernal noise of a snake hissing; he could tell that it wasn't one of his lower minions, but Skales.

"What do you want, Skales," Garmadon said in a voice that had 'leave-me-right-know-I-am-not-in-the-mood-to-deal- with-idiocy' written all over it, he hoped the idiot Serpentine General would take the hint, but no, he was too much of a nincompoop.

"Ssssire," he mocked bowed, "the men are getting worried; the Ninja are getting more powerful by the day, not to mention Lloyd," Skales' arrogant tone of voice made Garmadon's gorge rise, he turned to stalk over there and punch him, but he calmed himself— just barely. "You better do ssssomething quick, ssssire."

"I was just getting to that," Garmadon said in anger, and turned back around to go see what was drawn on the wall.

Skales continued unperturbed of his 'master's' warning tone, "I ssssay it should be ssssomething humiliating to the Ninja, sssssomething permanent, ssssomething that would leave them confussssed and vulnerable ssso we may sssstrike them and," he added after a short pause, "we can make ssssure your sssson ssssstopssss his training to disssstroy you."

Garmadon had stopped moving when Skales had started talking again, "You know what Skales? That is one of your most brilliant idea yet. Now what to do…." He walked forward some paces and saw what the picture was of and smiled, a malicious smile. "That is it!" he cried victoriously.

He started laughing, the evil laughter echoing through the three caverns; the sound chilling the bones of every Serpentine who heard.

* * *

**Do you guys like the short prologue? But, Do not fear! The first chapter will come out soon, (that is if my computer starts behaving). **

QUESTION:

Was there something that you wanted to see really bad in Ninjago that didn't happen? If so what was it?


	2. Plan in Action

**AreiaCananaid: **Thank you so much for all the feedback! randomobsession321 and I loved to read what you had to say. Here is the next chapter! :D.

**Ninjagosbiggestfan**: Sadly you will have to wait one more chapter to find out… }:D. Maybe that might happen when they start up Ninjago again.

**StoriesAreMagic**: Thank you! J I would've liked to see that to.

**SergeantSarcasm7**: Thanks! That would have been cool to see him do that. Don't worry, I like long reviews. :D

**kokokringles**: He he, well now you have it! I've had something like that happen to me, with Star Wars. My obsession for it sort-of faded, but then a year later it came back full force! I hope it doesn't take a year for you to get back your Ninjago obsession, because I really love your stories! I wonder what her personality is like….. maybe she's a little spit fire?

**XC12Passion**: Thanks you! Me too, If I owned Ninjago, which I don't, I would have made the last battle into an hour long thing.

**17blanceri**: *Blushes* That is so sweet of you to say, Melody! I hope you enjoy this story!

**Disclaimer: **If randomobsession321 and I owned Ninjago do you think we would be writing Fanfictions? No! We would be writing scripts for the next seasons!

* * *

**Plan in Action**

The falling sun bathed Ninjago in a red orange light, it made the world seem hazy—like one was living in a dream world; compared the clear crispness of the morning, where everything was filled with clarity. There was something in the air that made every citizen go about their normal chores with somber affability, there was an abnormal quietness that hung in the air.

A battle cry pierced the quiet evening; startling some of the citizens who were walking past the place known as Dareth's Mojo Dojo. The place had off white stucco on the outside, over the door, jutting out of the wall was a sign; it said what the Dojo was called. The inside was a good size, there were lots of training equipment on the left side of the door, to the right of the door there was a fairly large open space where one could train without feeling like the walls of the enclosure were restricting ones fighting ability; and on the wall was a wooden frame that held golden trophies.

There was only one person in this dojo now. He was wearing baggy red pants tucked into knee-high soft black leather boots; he wore a fire red short sleeved tunic with two black belts around his waist, and hanging off one of the belts was an arsenal of throwing stars, throwing needles, throwing knifes and a lock picking set. He wore a strong, dark red, lightweight, flexible breastplate, with gold filigree on it that had the look of a leafless vine as it snaked across the dark red surface. He wore arm guards, on his upper arm that went from his shoulders to his elbows, made of the same lightweight material and deep crimson as the breastplate, with matching gold vine like filigree. The short sleeves of his tunic ended after the straps of his arm guard, but underneath he had a light red long-sleeved undershirt that tucked into soft fingerless black leather gloves that went almost to his elbows. There were hidden compartments in these gloves that had throwing needles in them.

Another battle cry rang out. Kai stood, breathing hard, with his katana in his hand, "Oh, no you can't go," he muttered angrily, sarcastic mocking could clearly be heard. "You have to stay with Lloyd, 'cause you're not strong enough to go to help fight. Watch over him Kai, we know that Sensei could have stayed back to watch him and then you could have joined the fight. But we don't want your incompetence to hold use behind."

Kai was fuming mad, today, when Garmadon attacked, he couldn't partake in the fighting; since Lloyd had sprained his wrist. He was the one chosen to stay and watch over Lloyd. He felt as if it was some sort of punishment for something he didn't do. So when the battle was over he refused to talk to anyone- ignoring them completely. Even though it was Zane's night to cook, he made his own supper before leaving to go to the Dojo to take out all his pent up fury out on an innocent dummies, before he did something stupid by deciding to go burn something, like his brothers' extra Ninja suits.

While slicing, kicking, punching- sometimes burning- Dareth's training equipment he muttered mockingly sarcastic things, in everybody's perspective, about himself and why he couldn't fight. He knew it was childish, but he couldn't help it. He at been cooped up for a while and when the threat of Garmadon attacking he had his hopes up so high, only to be squished, like a bug when it gets hit by a car windshield. 'In fact,' he thought grimly, 'that's exactly how I felt.'

He never told anybody this, but he hated cities. They were so crowded, noisy, dirty and stressful; not to mention there was barely any flora, if one excluded the park, which Kai visited often. He longed to be back in the wild, where there were plants all around him, he felt more at home. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'that's because I grew up in the country.'

He heaved an annoyed sigh; he just wanted to do something that was outside of the city.

He continued his furious barrage on the training dummy; suddenly a weird shock went through his body, he dropped his curved sword- the katana clattering loudly on the wooden planks of the Dojo's floor. He started to reached down to pick it up when pain flared through his body; he felt himself falling, but before he hit the ground everything went black and he knew no more.

~x~X~x~

Cole watched as his hot-headed brother stormed out of the apartment. He had completely given everyone the silent treatment—not even smiling when Jay had cracked a funny joke. He had gone about his business, even making his own food before heading out.

He wondered what had gotten Kai's ire up, but didn't dwell upon it.

"Zane," Cole asked, "when is supper going to be ready?"

"43 minutes," came Zane's swift reply.

Cole looked down at himself, he looked horrible. His hair was a bit greasy; his face, looking at his reflection on a steel pot, looked like he rolled in dirt, which didn't startle him because he had rolled in the dirt. He discreetly smelled himself, he made a face, 'Okay that decides it,' he thought.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said aloud.

"Good," Jay chuckled from his set on the floor, "you need it, you smell like you took a bath in dung."

Cole stuck out his tongue. "You're just jealous because you don't smell like it."

"I pretty sure I'm not," Jay replied.

Zane sniggered from his spot at the kitchen.

Rolling his eyes, Cole went over to the half bathroom. He closed and locked the door. Cole took off his Ninja suit, leaving on his under garments.

To say that this bathroom was small was an understatement, it was tiny. There was a tiny sink off to his right, a mirror above it, and a toilet right by the sink. One only had to walk a couple paces to get to it. Off to his left, a foot away from the sink, was a miniscule shower. The wall across the toilet occupied three towel racks, three towels on two racks and one towel on the other. Each towel was color coordinated to each person. Black for him, blue for Jay, crimson for Kai, blue that was so light that it was almost white was Zane's, dark red for Nya, green for Lloyd and white for Sensei. And on the wall opposite the door was a cabinet. All in all it was a cramped and small bathroom.

He turned on the foist on the sink and hand washed his clothes, before he went to the shower and turned on the water and waited for it to get warm, when it did he peeled off his under clothes and hopped into the shower. Just a second after he got in the shower an odd jolt went through his body, he put a hand out to the wall to steady himself, and put his free hand on his head as he felt a migraine starting to grow. Before he could full comprehend what was happening to him everything went dark, going oblivious to the outside world.

~x~X~x~

Everyone was happy in Ninjago City. All except one girl. She dashed out of the Autobody shop, tears streaming down her face. She pushed those that got in her way, ignoring the shouts of protest. She had one thing on her mind and that was finding Sensei Wu.

**1 hour earlier**

Jay was a little sad about the way Kai had acted when they got home. He had practically shoved Lloyd to them and stormed out the room, a plate of food in his hand.

Jay snapped out of his thoughts as Cole announced he was going to a shower. Jay looked him up and down and sniffed the air with a delicate motion. "Good you need it. You smell like you took a bath in dung." he said chuckling as he plugged his nose as if to ward off the smell.

"You're just jealous because you don't," Cole said sticking out his tongue in a very childish manner.

''I'm pretty sure I'm not." Jay answered. Cole rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Hey guys, you're back," Nya said as she walk in. Jay felt his heart flutter. "Jay, would you mind helping me out in the garage?"

"Sure!" Jay said jumping up from the floor. He followed her out the door. He couldn't believe his luck! He was just asked to help out. He was going to be alone with Nya. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he took it.

**Later**

Nya was currently under the Tank. Jay was handing her tools. Jay couldn't help thinking of how beautiful Nya looked. Even in her dirty red dress, oil stained face, and hair standing out in all directions.

"Wrench." Nya said her voice muffled under the vehicle. Jay handed it to her. Suddenly, Jay had the worse headache ever. It felt as though someone had snapped his brain stem. He didn't say anything. It was just a headache. A burst of pain exploded inside him. He stood up, trying to get to the door. Another burst of pain went through him. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. He couldn't help but let out cry of pain.

~x~X~x~

Nya heard Jay's shout, fear gripped her as she quickly got out from under the tank, "Jay!" she cried as she rushed to his side. "What's wrong?"

Jay let out another cry. Nya almost cried herself as she heard the sound, "Everything will be all right," she choked out, wishing there was a way to ease the pain. She had to find Sensei and fast. With one last word of reassurance to Jay and herself, she raced off to do just that.

~x~X~x~

The pain was unbearable. Jay could feel his heart pounding against his ribs, each lungs heaving, and his body shaking violently. He couldn't think, couldn't see. He felt something move in his shirt causing it to stretch. It felt as though his bones were stretching, and shrinking. He couldn't stand it. His eyes closed, and his head hit the floor painfully. Then everything went black, absolutely black.

~x~X~x~

Zane will admit, he was worried; Cole was taking an unusually long shower, and neither Kai, Nya nor Jay were back yet. Zane sighed as he set the table. He hoped his brothers were okay. As he placed the last fork on the table, he felt a wave of pain. He doubled over. It felt as if his circuits were frying. Everything was blurry, his eyes started tearing up. His legs gave way and everything went black.

* * *

**AreiaCananaid- ** **Well there's the first chapter! I wrote Kai and Cole's and randomobsession123 wrote Jay and Zane's.**

**The next chapter will come out soon! And then you shall find out what has happened to the four ninja.**

**QUESTION:**

**When watching Ninjago, was there any time that you felt embarrassed for a certain charaters actions/words? **


	3. Plan's Revealed

**AreiaCananaid: **Wow! You don't know how happy all the reviews made randomobsession123 and me feel! It made us type all the faster! C: *Dorky Grin*.

**Disclaimer: **Yes! I own it! Mwahahahahahahaha! Ninjago is mine! Mine! MINE! *randomobsession123 and the producers whack me upside the head* *Sulks*. Fine I don't own Ninjago…yet, and when I do I will make the episodes longer! HA!…. }:) *Evil Grin*

**kokokringles**- Yeah, they pretty much embarrassed themselves, but in the process they humored me :D... I wish I could have seen Cole smack them on their heads for that... ;)

**Ninjagosbiggestfan-** Close! But you shall see in this chapter! Yes! That was the same for me! I almost had to shove my face in a pillow. ): poor Kai.

**ZaneWalker**- Thank you! We appreciate your support!

**lovestarr-** Maybe that might happen in the next season, who knows? Well you're going to see if your right in this chapter!

**SergeantSarcasm7-** Yeah, same hear, I wanted to throw Kai out the window for his dumbness during that episode. Did you? :D. Well this is the chapter that you will find out if you were right….or wrong…..

**XC12Passion-** Here it is! Thank you for the review! I know *tisk tisk* Kai, you don't look good in green… yep poor Garmadon, all his plans are failures. Maybe if he made that giant ham sandwich he could have captured them by tempting them with food.

**x ShadowFrost x-** yeah first time I saw it I felt super embarrassed for him and was making a blank horrified face the whole time, then later when I got over the shock I watched it again and thought it was funny, then I played it in slow motion to see Kai Cole and Jay's expressions and the dance all together and found it hysterical XD it still sort of embarrasses me to watch it, but not enough to stop me from trying the dance steps myself XP

**17blanceri-** D'aaawww thanks. I have always tried to make a balance between enough descriptions so one can get a mental picture and add a bit poetry to the writing but not so much as to make it tedious and over wordy (cause those are not fun at all.) as for embarrassing-ness I totally agree with you XP

**Phoenix-LOL-** thank you :) that's super nice of you to say. Shhhhh don't tell him that, it will crush all his pitiful little dreams and hopes (aka self obsessed delusions of grandeur) "Dareth" *rolls eyes in exasperation and sighs in annoyance*

**StoriesAreMagic-** Yes, yes I do. :P I'm glad you like it. Yeah, we did right in several clues and the title is a bit of a giveaway. Clever you :) you win a figurative award for guessing.

**Guest-** I'm glad you liked it. It always annoyed me that none of the sets come with hair. I mean come on, what am I supposed to do with bald legos? Yay! You guessed. :) I have to admit that all their green ninja delusions obsessions and arrogance embarrassed me and earned several faceplams and a couple double facepalms (for when the fail is soooooo great that just one isn't enough XD)

**Jade-** Yup I'm pretty sure you guessed right. Hehe I actually didn't even count how many hints there were. *musical fanfair* you win a metaphorical cookie for guessing whats up.

**The ninja of Nature-** I have UPDATED XP I hope it was fast enough for you. :)

* * *

**Plan's Revealed**

Dareth walked with his arrogant stride in his Dojo, he took a quick peek at his fake trophies to make sure none were stolen; smiling when he found that none were taken. As his eyes swept over his room he noticed a figure lying on the ground face first, with a katana beside it. Curious, he walked over to the person. The person was wearing Kai's Ninja outfit, but it definitely was not Kai, for the person lying on the ground was female. The brown hair was long- going to the small of her back- and it was slightly wavy. Wondering what the lady was doing unconscious on the floor, he knelt down and nudged her on her shoulder.

The girl seemed to spring up from the floor and stared at him with huge forest green gold flecked eyes, which tilted ever so slightly upwards. Now that he saw her fully he realized how gorgeous this girl was. Aside from the clothes that resembled Kai's, and the eyes, he saw that her bangs were the same, he also noticed a little scar on her right eyebrow. She suddenly dropped to her knees her head in her hands, groan in pain.

"Are you okay?" Dareth queried. He only got another pain filled groan. Wanting to know who this beautiful girl was he asked, "What's your name, miss?"

That got the girl's attention, her head snapped up and she said, "I am not-" she stopped suddenly and put a hand to her throat. Dareth saw a range of emotions cross her face; she looked down and gasped, quickly putting a hand to her mouth as if she was trying to silence a scream that never reached her lips.

The girl got to her feet, staggering a bit—like she was dizzy.

Confused, Dareth asked, "What's wrong?"

**~x~X~x~**

Kai woke up when someone touched his shoulder, battle instincts kicking in, he had jumped to his feet. Groaning when pain burst through his body at his sudden movement and he dropped to his knees. A familiar voice was asking something, he wasn't sure what, but when he heard the voice say 'miss' causing the fog in his mind begin to clear. He was not a woman.

"I am not-" he cut himself off, that wasn't his voice, he put a hand to his throat wondering why he sounded so girly. A verity of emotions crossed his mind, he looked at Dareth and saw him staring at something, he looked down following his gaze, he screamed a silent scream and put a hand over his mouth, thinking that if sound did come out it would be muffled by his hand.

He was a girl.

He needed to get Sensei and fast, maybe he knew what was going on. He got to his feet and stumbled when a wave of dizziness hit him.

"What's wrong?" he heard Dareth ask, his gaze lingering on Kai's chest longer than politeness dictated.

Kai glared at him for a second before running out of the Dojo thinking, 'Pervert,' as he hurried to their tiny apartment.

He heard Dareth call out after him: "Wait! I don't even know your name!"

**~x~X~x~**

Lloyd was annoyed, Cole was taking an abnormally long shower and he had to go to the bathroom. He had been staring at the door for awhile, ignoring whatever Zane was doing for when he really had to go to the bathroom, he couldn't really concentrate on anything else. He knocked on the door; he heard no answer, only the constant sound of water running from the shower. Using his lighting to unlock the door he hesitantly walked in.

"Cole?" he asked timidly.

He nervously looked around the tiny bathroom, he quickly averted his violet eyes has he saw someone that definitely wasn't Cole laying face down on the shower's floor.

He felt his face flush red with embarrassment. He coughed loudly- hoping to wake the girl with raven black hair who was lying on the floor.

He heard a groan coming from her and he quickly turned the other direction and looked at the floor which somehow seemed very interesting now. 'Why is there a girl in the shower?' Lloyd thought, 'Where's Cole? Why-'

His thought questions were cut short when there was weak voice coming from behind him, "Lloyd…?"

His eyes widen in surprise then narrowed in suspicion, how did this girl know his name?

"Who are you?" he asked harshly; he might be a kid, but he was the Green Ninja and that had to count as something.

"What are you talking about Lloyd? It's…." the girl's faded away, a shriek and the sound of a shower curtain being hastily pulled back into place filled the room."I'm a girl!"Lloyd heard the sound of panting terrified breaths.

Still refusing to turn around, he said, "Of course you are a girl, what else would you be? Who are you? How did you get in here? Why are you here-"

This girl cut him off, "You peeked?! Ahgggghh! Disgusting, as if this wasn't horrible enough already. Where are your manners?"

"Who are you?" Lloyd repeated, somewhat surprised and annoyed at what she was saying.

"Lloyd! Cut it out! It's me, Cole! I don't know what happened! Please believe me!"

"Wha…?"

"Now get me my towel before I die of embarrassment!" The recognizable command in the girl's voice made it clear to Lloyd. That was Cole.

He shuffled over to the towel rack and grabbed Cole's black towel; the shower still behind him he walked, almost like a crab, back to his first position and handed the black towel behind his back.

Lloyd heard Cole fumbling and he finally heard the shower curtain part to admit a slender arm and groping fingers of a hand. After a couple minutes of waiting for Cole to grab the towel, he fumed, "What is taking you so long?"

"It's kinda hard to get the towel if I can't see it!" Cole snapped.

"Why can't you see it? Are you blind?" Lloyd asked, not to kindly.

"No, I can't see because I have closed my eyes, Half-Pint!"

Lloyd glared daggers into the wall, he hated that nickname, "Why can't you? You already saw w-"

He felt a hand whack the side of his head, Lloyd grimaced, that had hurt. He heard Cole growl, "You sicken me, Shorty."

Lloyd soon felt the towel being harshly snatched from his hand, a fair amount of time passed when he heard Cole step out, and he tentatively turned around. He was curious to see what Cole looked like now.

Cole's face was definitely more feminine, his chestnut colored eyes looked bigger and his eyelashes were longer and his—or was it her now?—eyebrows were thinner. Her hair went 6 inches past her shoulders, and her bangs were the same, swooping forward. 'All in all,' Lloyd thought, 'Cole is a pretty girl…..Not that I'll ever say that out loud.' Cole had always been a rather handsome youth Lloyd realized, but he had never really ever paid attention 'til now.

"You look….weird," Lloyd said.

"Thanks," Cole said, sarcasm dripping in rivulets from that one word. "Now will you please leave so I may struggle to get my clothes on?"

"Whatever you say," Lloyd sniggered and left the bathroom.

**~x~X~x~**

Cole couldn't believe it, he was a girl! And not only was he a girl, but he had the worst headache he had ever had in his entire life. He reached for his pants and tied to put them on without looking at himself, which was hard because they barely fit over his hips. Just because this was, technically, his own body, he still thought it wrong to look, it made him feel perverted, dishonorable, and tainted.

This was completely awful. He knew that the only way that this could have happed was if Garmadon had used the Mega-Weapon on him. He silently cursed Garmadon to the darkest reaches of the underworld before dashing headlong to find Sensei Wu.

~x~X~x~

John walked into the AutoBody shop, glad that his arduous shift was over and ready to close up shop. He hummed a jolly tune as he headed towards the lights. Not looking where he was going, he tripped, he used his hands to catch himself, leaving his wrist and palms throbbing. 'No wonder people call me a klutz,' he thought miserably as he pushed himself up. He looked around for what he tripped on. 'Knowing me, I probably tripped on air.' As his eyes scanned the floor, he saw a girl.

She was laying on her back and appeared to be unconscious, 'Why is there an unconscious woman on the floor?' he asked himself. Her hair was an auburn color that went past her shoulders; she didn't have any bangs, except for a small lock of hair that curled delicately on the side her forehead. She had a scar on her right eyebrow, marring her pretty face.

"Well ain't that a sight" John said quietly. He knew he couldn't just leave her there. Kneeling next to her, he said, ''Miss? You alright?'' The girl stirred a bit but didn't wake up. He shook her again. ''Miss, I need you to get up. I have to close up shop.''

**~x~X~x~**

Jay awoke, and sat up with a groan; he felt groggy and disorientated. ''Miss?'' he heard someone ask.

'Miss? Where? Did something happen to Nya? What the-' Jay thought. He looked towards the voice, confusion on his face.

''Where am I?'' he asked. With a gasp, he quickly covered his mouth. That wasn't his voice. He could barely think straight, for his head was throbbing. 'Did Lloyd prank me again?' he thought.

The man gave him a look of 'what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-this-person?' before answering. "Well miss, if you look around you can tell we are in a garage, the AutoBody shop actually." Jay took a look around and focused on the background, willing it to become unbury. Then everything came rushing back; Kai's attitude, helping Nya and the pain. Jay looked down at himself and gasped. He had become petite, and parts of his body had grown, 'No wonder he called me 'Miss',' he thought darkly. He also had a giant lump on his head, tender to the touch.

"Are you okay?" Jay could hear the concern in the man's voice.

Jay shook his head, and regretted it immediately, "N-" he cut himself off, he didn't want the man to call the ambulance and ruin his chance of getting to Sensei, he wanted to get to him to figure this out quickly, "Yes. I'm fine."

"Do you need anything? I-I could take you home." Jay smiled. He could tell that John wanted to spend more time with her, 'Weird, he has only met me yet he is willing to take me home? Maybe being a girl does have perks,' Jay thought. He looked at the man 'John' his nametag said.

" I'm sorry, it's a nice offer, but I think I need to go home alone."

"I understand. Could I at least have your name though?"

Jay thought of the consequence if he told this man—John—his real name; he would be laughed at and publicly humiliated; sure he could take his brothers laughing at him, but the whole of Ninjago? Jay didn't even think that even his barely existing pride could take such a blow. So he said the first name that came to his mind, "It's Jayla," she said, mentally kicking herself. Jayla? Seriously? If someone was smart they would figure it out. Jay looked at the man to see if he had recognize him as the Ninja of Lightning; Jay gave a silent sigh of relief when he saw that he didn't; John only had a dreamy look on his face. Jay then picked himself up and started for the exit, but not before the man—John—leaned in close with a blush and impulsively gave a peck on his cheek; Jay contorted his- or was it her now?—face into look of disgust and went out of the AutoBody Shop, using his black, soft leather, fingerless gloves to wipe off the offending area with the palm of his—her?- hand. 'Maybe being a girl did not have perks,' he thought bitterly.

**~x~X~x~**

An old man walked along a dark alleyway and into a small apartment. As he opened the door to the one room half bath apartment, he paused, something was amiss, the elderly man tried to figure out what was wrong. His eyes widened in shock, he smelt something burning. The sensei quickly headed into the apartment to see what was wrong. His eyes scanned the room, first on the windowsill, which Cole used as a bed, then to Kai's bed, which was the now set table, 'Kai and Cole had definitely gotten screwed,' Sensei chuckled to himself. Then to the bunk beds that were in a little alcove in the wall; then finally to the tiny kitchen, which consisted of two gas stoves that were attached to a small oven, and a miniature sink and barely enough counter space to cook. There was a black plume of smoke curling out of the oven. 'So that's what's burning,' Sensei thought. Then he paused, he thought it had been Zane's turn to cook and Zane never burned the food. He walked the two steps it takes to get into the kitchen. He saw a girl lying of the floor, wearing Zane's white ninja suit. He knelt down next to her and shook her slightly. She came to and shook her head as if to clear it. The girl looked at him with gently slanted ice blue eyes, she looked down and grimaced; as she looked back up and a small frown made its way to the girl's sharp features, "Sensei, I fear something is wrong."

Wu looked at the girl and gasped. He recognized her as Zane. His hair had grown down to his chin, perfectly framing his face. His body was curved and he was a tad bit shorter.

**~x~X~x~**

Zane was surprised. He recognized that he was a female organism. It did not compute in his system. He smelled the burning supper in the oven, and quickly turned it off and took it out with the doilies that were made for handling something hot. He looked to Sensei Wu. "Do you know how this happened?" he asked, gesturing to himself.

"No, but I sense my brother has something to do with it though," he answered gravely.

**~x~X~x~**

Nya burst through the door with tears in her eyes, "Sensei!" she cried, "Jay just passed out and I don't know what happened or how it happened! I don't know what to do!"

While this was happening Lloyd rushed in from the bathroom, "Sensei! Cole's turned into a girl!" They both started to talk at once, making the room fill with unnecessary noise.

"Stop!" Sensei all but yelled.

Only Lloyd seemed to have heard as he stopped talking immediately, as Nya flung herself onto Zane, not noticing that he had turned into a woman; not knowing what else to do, he tried to calm Nya down.

**~x~X~x~**

Jay ran down the dark street that would eventually lead to their apartment, as he was running he crashed into another figure that had been running from the opposite direction. They tumbled to the ground and rolled on the pavement.

"Ouch!" a somewhat familiar voice wrung out from somewhere beneath him, "That did not even help the major headache I have! That was exceedingly rude, you inconsiderate baboon butt!"

Jay a bit dazed from hitting his already pounding head on the cement, felt himself being catapulted from the person he had been draped over, "Ahhh!" he cried as he flew through the air; he managed to twist himself in his new body in a way so that he just barely landed on his feet.

He twirled around to face the person, he only just realized that that was a dumb thing because it made his head hurt more and made him slightly dizzy. The person he had crashed into was already staggering to their feet.

As he looked at the person he felt as though he recognized the very attractive brunette. The girl cocked her head to the side, like a curious puppy, before a very familiar crooked smirk made its way to the girl's face, "Jay," she queried, but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

He looked her up and down, and mentally facepalmed, he needed to get more observant, "Yes Kai, it's me."

"I am so glad that this didn't only happen to me!" Kai said jubilantly, then her crooked smile turned into a frown. "When I get my hands on Garmadon I am going to strangle him! You don't know how many cat calls men gave me as I was running here!"

"At least you didn't get kissed on the cheek! That was so disgusting." Jay shuddered.

An amused snort came from his companion and Jay punched him –her?—in the arm to shut her up.

Kai and Jay continued to the apartment at a slower pace; Jay halted in his walking as a thought struck him and he glared at Kai who had stopped a couple paces ahead of him. Kai had a quizzical look on his face. "Inconsiderate baboon butt?" Jay asked, repeating Kai's earlier exclamation. "You called me an inconsiderate baboon butt?"

Kai's inquiring face melted off as his trademark smirk returned to his now feminine face, "What else would I call you?" He paused, as if considering something, "But then again that might just be an insult to the baboon bottom."

Jay's jaw dropped in indignation, "Oi! You jer-"

He cut himself off as he saw Kai quickly turn around and dash off in the other direction and Jay quickly took off after him in a sprint, imagining the satisfaction of throttling his irritating brother.

**~x~X~x~**

Kai and Jay sauntered down the damp alleyway to get into the apartment. Opening the dark wooden door they saw a female-ized Cole and Zane waiting for them. Kai closed the door behind them for he was the last in. Ahead of him, he watched as Jay was attacked by Nya. "Jay, you're okay!"

"Oh, sure, ask him, but completely forget about your epic brother whom you have lived with all your life? I feel so loved," Kai murmured jokingly with a smile on his face.

* * *

**AreiaCananaid: Haha, we hope you like it! I bet most of you guessed that this would happen, right? XP. R&R!**

**QUESTION:**

**If you were evil and had the power to wield the Mega-Weapon, what would be your plan on destroying the Ninja and taking over Ninjago?**


	4. Of Training and Tea

**AreiaCananaid- **Wow! Thanks for all your amazing reviews! Sorry that this is late, had a very busy and annoying week.

**h4x0r4r3al-** Nice. Stranding them on the DarkIsland.

**17blanceri**- Yay! Those are epic plans! And the one with turning them into babies, Garmadon could raise them for evil and warp their sense of right and wrong and take over all of Ninjago with no one to appose them!.. ..

**kokokringles-** Hehe, Thank you! Hahahahaha, who would let them stalk you? Yeah I had this creeper stalking me once, it was creepy! Luckily my dad told him off. That sounds like a great plan!

**thorn garmadon**- Ah, like the Vasta Narata from Doctor Who! That would be awesome if you could wield them!

**ZaneWalker-** Thanks! Don't sell yourself short! You could wish for them to have an incurable disease, or wish to be the ruler of Ninjago and Wish that nobody would question your rule… Maybe I should be the new super villain in Ninjago…

**SergeantSarcasm7-** Haha thanks! …Maybe Kai with strange Garmadon?... Who knows? That is a good plan! Each of them are so busy fighting for your love they don't realize that you have taken over Ninjago! It would have been smarter to make more than one evil copy of the ninja, the real ninja would probably be overwhelmed and….die… :O

**StoriesAreMagic-** Thank you! Don't worry, Dareth will be hitting more on Kai. *Evil Smile*. That would be an awesome evil plan!

**Elcall-** Thanks! {Dang-nabit my evil plans of world domination are foiled once again!}

**Ninjagosbiggestfan-** }:D That's my evil plan you see, make every body laugh so hard that they fall out of chairs and onto the ground. JK. I was just thinking, if Garmadon turned them into erasers and school kids used them, until there was nothing left of the erasers would they be dead?

**Jay Nice-** Thank you! Nice, simple and to the point.

**Jade-** Aw, shucks, that very kind of you to say. If I did own it, I probably would…. That would be a good plan. And they really need to work on their harmonies, too!

**randomobsession123-** that would be good, they would suck so bad at fighting that no one would stop me! MWHAHAHAHA!

**Disclaimer: **Of course I own Ninjago! That is why the last episode was an hour long and why there was a gender bending episode! ...What? There is no such things? Then I guess I don't own Ninjago...

* * *

**Of Training and Tea**

There was a slight chill in the air, the type of chill that would make one want snuggle deeper into the bed and blankets to ward off the cold so one could get warm and have a longer sleep; as the sun slowly peaked over the horizon.

Kai shivered and tried to pull his measly thin blanket higher, only to find that the idiotic blanket, or better termed scrap of cloth, was gone. He rolled onto his back and propped himself up with one hand as he rubbed his bleary eyes with the other. When his eyes got accustomed to the darkness he looked around the minuscule apartment to locate his insolent blanket, he silently cursed it to the darkest reaches of the Underworld for falling off, thus leading to waking him up far too early, despite the fact that its absence was most likely due to his thrashing sleeping habits. He found it a couple of feet away from the table that he was sleeping on, he swung his legs over the side and hopped off the table to go retrieve it.

He lay back down on his table bed and huffed in annoyance, he couldn't find a comfy position. Laying on his stomach felt weird, lying on his sides was different and resting on his back was discomforting. Kai wondered how Nya could stand this. After a couple minutes of trying to go back to sleep, he finally gave up and reluctantly got out of bed. He folded his annoying blanket, quietly blaming it for his rude wake-up call, and put it and his pillow in the cupboard designated for that purpose.

Kai stood in silence for a moment wondering what he could do to pass the time. An idea hit him and he walked the couple steps it took to get to the pathetic excuse of a kitchen to cook breakfast, for it was Cole's turn to cook. Cole was a good chief when he followed the recipes, but when he decided to get creative, which, unfortunately; was almost all the time, much to the 'enjoyment' and 'pleasure' of the Ninjas and Samurai, the food usually turned into a disgusting lump that only he could eat.

As he stirred the batter he realized that his peripheral vision had a wider scope than he did in his original body. His mouth made a perfect 'o' as an epiphany hit him, 'So that's why it seemed like Mom had eyes in the back of her head,' he thought, '…Sneaky...'

Kai finished up breakfast; he couldn't believe that everybody was still asleep, well actually he could, he was still tired the transformation must have taken a lot of energy; he would be still asleep if it wasn't for his abominable blanket. He looked around the room, Zane and Jay on the real beds, Lloyd on a blow-up mat on the floor by the bunk beds and Cole on the window seat. Nya was staying at a friend's house, she was the lucky one.

Kai grabbed Sensei's gong and the mallet that was by the door. He knew that they didn't like it when Sensei did that, but they would have to forgive him since he had saved them from Cole's wonderfully creative culinary skills.

He banged it as loud as he could and yelled: "Wake up you lazy daisies!"

The reactions were instantaneous.

Jay jumped out of his bed, landed on Lloyd and yelled, "I'm awake!"

Lloyd gave a muffled, "Agh!" and pushed Jay off.

Cole groaned and hopped off the window ledge, "Yes! I get to make breakfast today!" he said in a sing-song voice, there was a pause, "…Wait…. Did you just call us 'lazy daisies'?"

"Yep!"

"But I'm not lazy! Nor am I a daisy!"

"I wouldn't be to sure about that, considering ourcurrent predicament…"

"You might find my fist in your face," Cole said threateningly.

"What? You want _my_ fist in _your_ face?" Kai asked misunderstanding on purpose, "Your not making sense Cole." He fake pouted.

"You know what? I will not lower myself to your level of idiocy," the black haired teen said hotly.

"You already have."

Cole muttered, "You are as stupid as you are ugly."

Lloyd, who had heard, spoke, "Well that means Kai is not ugly, 'cause she's _hot_!"

Kai smirked, "See Cole? Not stupid- just infuriating."

Cole pointedly ignored the smirking brunette female.

Zane, who was watching the banter with an amused grin, got up slowly saying, "Was that really necessary?"

"Completely and utterly necessary Zane," Kai replied, still smirking. "Anyway, I made breakfast!"

Jay and Lloyd gave loud whoops of joy and Zane gave a nod of appreciation.

There was a sniff and everybody looked to Cole, whose big chestnut colour eyes were shining with hurt, "But I wanted to make breakfast," Cole spoke, "I was looking forward to it."

"Uh…. Sorry?"

"Well I'm glad that Kai cooked breakfast! I'm starving!" Jay said enthusiastically.

After they at breakfast Sensei and Nya walked in. "We must continue to train Lloyd, and you must be able to fight in your body, I can see that you are much clumsier than you used to be."

"But Sensei," Jay whined, "we just had a traumatic experience! Don't you think we can have a break?"

"No."

"Sensei's right Jay, I can tell that the center of balance in this body is way different than it was in our original bodies," Zane said. "It might take awhile to get used to it and if Garmadon attacks we will have less than 60% chance of winning."

"Fine," Jay grumbled.

"I see one flaw though," Cole pointed out. "I don't want to go around with people knowing that I am the Ninja of Earth. That would just be embarrassing and I know I don't want anybody but you guys," he pointed to everybody in the room, "to tease me. And I know that that is the same for everybody else, right?"

The three newly turned girls nodded their agreement.

"You are forgetting something," Sensei interjected.

"What's that?" Kai asked, a scrunched up look on his face.

"You still need to train Lloyd." The Ninja groaned but Sensei continued, "Cole and Zane I want you to go out with Lloyd and help him ride the dragon."

"Yes Sensei," the said ninjas said grudgingly as they walked out of the small apartment with Lloyd at their heels talking animatedly to the annoyed ninja.

"What do we do?" Jay questioned.

"You will do fighting forms with me to get used to your new bodies."

Kai's eye twitched and Jay groaned and fell to the floor in an exaggerated way, landing in untidy heap on the rough ground.

**~x~X~x~**

Kai sat with Sensei and Nya in the single room of their tiny apartment. He impatiently tapped his foot on the battered chipped floor and stared at the door to their impossibly small bathroom. Jay had been in there for a whole two minutes and Kai decided that it was definitely his turn. He glared around himself and bit his lip. Whoever the idiot was that thought it would be a good idea for seven people to share one bathroom was just that- an idiot; especially since all of them but two were currently in the bodies of females. Kai had found that it took much longer for a female to go to the bathroom than a male.

'How could Nya stand it?' He wondered with a huff. He was just about to go and bang on the door, when he heard Jay's girly voice rise in a surprised outcry of terror. There was a shuffling sound and Jay burst trough he bathroom door, face pale with fear. He ran over towards Nya in a frenzy of worry.

"Are you alright Jay?" All three of them asked in simultaneous concern.

"No!" Jay cried his voice rising to a frantic pitch, "Something is terribly wrong with me!" Once he had started his tirade it was as if a dam had broken. "I'm having internal hemorrhaging! I'm going to die aren't I? Someone call for help- Gosh I'm going to die! It hurts so bad- Internal hemorrhaging, Nya- Help me!" The words tumbled out of his mouth with frantic speed.

Kai looked on in worry, his previous irritation momentarily forgotten. He shot his worried gaze at Sensei, waiting for orders of some kind so they could help Jay. He was taken aback when he saw Sensei trying to stifle a laugh. Kai felt anger flare within him. Jay was obviously hurting scared and possible in serious danger and Sensei was laughing. Kai felt a thrum of heat pulse through him but it was quenched slightly when Nya dashed to Jay side, speaking gently. He did not know why Sensei was acting weird but he knew that Nya wouldn't just stand there and do nothing.

"Calm down Jay," she said reaching towards him. "Internal Hemorrhaging?" she muttered to herself confused, and then her eyes widened in understanding. She looked a little embarrassed but a slight smile was tugging at the corner of her lips. She gently took Jay's hand and led him back into the bathroom.

Kai was completely confused by this time, momentarily too puzzled to realize he had once again been cheated out of his turn for the restroom. A short while later, Nya and Jay exited the bathroom. As soon as they stepped out into the restroom Kai noted that he had never before seen Jay's face so red. It was only then that he caught on to what he had missed. He felt his own face flush with embarrassment. Of course Jay didn't know about it, he was an only child and didn't have sisters, which was the only reason Kai knew about it. Kai quietly slipped into the bathroom. Once he was inside he couldn't hold back a chuckle at the admittedly humorous nature of Jay's incident. His laughter, however, died in a strangled choke when he realized that he might very well be next.

**~x~X~x~**

"Ah, the minions of the Brown Ninja are here," Dareth said as he arrogantly walked through the beaded doorway that lead to the child's training area.

Cole rolled his eyes, Kai's eye twitched in annoyance and Jay gave Dareth a look of 'seriously?' under his hooded and cowled face, but they held there silence liked they had agreed to on the way over here, leaving Lloyd to do the talking. Kai had, in addition to the silence, demanded that their cowls should be left up, in addition to the preparation it had taken to hide their feminine figures; he didn't want Dareth to know that he had been flirting with the Ninja of Fire. Also on the walk over to the Mojo Dojo, Jay had been unusually quiet and every time Kai looked at the blue clad figure he sniggered and elbowed Jay in the arm, muttered something and snickered again, leaving Jay's face more red than Kai's tunic.

Seeing that the Ninja weren't answering Dareth's plea for minions, went back through the doorway made of strung up beads.

"Lloyd," Cole whispered, just incase someone was in hearing range, "we," he gestured to the other three females, "need to get used to these bodies before we train you. Capiche pint-sized?"

Lloyd glowered at his hated nickname and sat down by the wall to enjoy the show.

Cole started with weight lifting and found that he had lost none of his strength. Jay and Kai were sparring, and having an easier time than he thought they would have. What he forgot was that while they were flying the Ultra-Dragon Sensei had been teaching how to fight with the different center of balance, or how much they had fallen down when they went ahead of the training.

In a happy mood he went over to Zane to train like Jay and Kai.

They started out circling each other, Cole gave a quick punch and Zane blocked it by crossing his forearms in an 'x' position. Zane retaliated, his arms still blocking Cole's arm, by using his knee, Cole raised his leg to stop the blow and used his free arm to punch him, Zane had to let go of Cole's one arm to catch the other blow. Cole back-flipped away, as he landed he forgot about the different balance and fell to the wooded floor hard on his posterior.

Lloyd burst out laughing, "You so deserved that for mocking my size!"

Cole glared at the Green Ninja, got up and started to attack again.

A minute passed and Zane face-planted when he tried to front-flip and kick at the same time.

Kai and Jay added their laughter to Lloyd's.

"Oh, so fail," Kai quoted from Sensei when he landed on his face during his first weeks of training.

"Silence," Zane muttered at he picked himself off the floor.

After lots more failed attempts from Zane and Cole, for Jay and Kai conveniently agreed not to tell them what Sensei told them. Kai swaggered over to them and looked down at the white and black ninja. "You know," he said as he gave his brothers, or was it sisters now? His hands to pull them up, "I don't think the floor can take much more of your hideous faces."

Cole smacked the back of Kai's head, "I wouldn't be talking, if I was you."

"But you aren't me, and I'm talking," Kai teased.

Cole 'lightly' punched Kai in the arm. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, and punched Cole back with the same force and quickly retreated to the wall were Lloyd and Jay were sitting, "That just makes me not want to help you up in the future!"

Zane and Cole went back to fighting, this time Zane accidentally kneed Cole in the fork between his legs. On instinct he bent down, but then realized that it did not hurt that much, a grin spread across his face, "I think this is another plus to being a woman."

The other 3 females nodded their agreement.

~x~X~x~

Zane looked up as Sensei Wu walked into the apartment and watched as the elderly man glanced around the place, lifted his nose, and took a dainty sniff of the air around them, only to scrunch up his face in disgust, "Did you not take a shower after your training session? You smell worse than Mud Monsters."

Zane saw Cole's face flush with embarrassment and he heard Lloyd snort with barely controlled laughter. "We haven't taken one because even though this is our body it just seems wrong, you know? It was bad enough when I was in the shower when it happened…" Cole's voice trailed away as he shuddered.

"Well in that case change your clothes and have Lloyd was all your tunics," Sensei spoke with understanding clear in his voice.

"Why do I have to? They're not my tunics!" Lloyd said indignantly. "They should wash there own."

"Just because you're the Green Ninja doesn't mean you can get out of normal duties."

Lloyd silently cursed, knowing that his Uncle ruined his last hope.

Zane went quietly to the bathroom to change and he made sure to close his eyes. As Zane got out he passed his outfit to Lloyd, and Jay went in.

**~x~X~x~**

"I have an errand for you all." Sensei said suddenly. The others looked up at this.

"An errand? Where to?" Jay asked.

"Yes, I want you to go to the Tea Shop to see if she has any gender switching tea," Sensei said.

"That old tea shop?" Kai asked.

"Yes 'that old tea shop', Nya will be going with you," with those words he left the one room building.

Nya walked in and gestured for them to follow. The guys each got up and left the building. They took out their bus tokens and went to the next stop. As they waited Jay spoke.

"So do you think that that lady has gender switching tea?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, the idea seems a bit farfetched," Kai said thoughtfully.

"I think that Sensei just wanted us out of the apartment," Zane contemplated.

"That's probably right, like always," Jay said.

Zane looked up to the sound of breaks screeching.

"Finally," Kai said as he and the other followed Zane onto the bus.

**~x~X~x~**

As soon as they got on the bus, Jay heard a familiar voice call out to him from behind him. "Jayla? Is that you?" he looked around searching for the owner of the voice. When he found it, he regretted it. The voice was no other than John's, the man who had the nerve to kiss him on the cheek.

Jay quickly pushed his brothers to move faster so he could find a seat and hide. Lloyd decided he wanted to sit alone, so Nya sat with Zane, Jay stole a window seat, Kai sat next to him, and Cole sat right in front of him

He looked around, there was one seat left, it was next to Cole. 'Please don't sit there. Please don't sit there...' Jay silently prayed. He heard the sound of shuffling and opened his eyes. 'Sweet mother of Lloyd.' he thought. John was sitting in the seat next to Cole. John looked back at him. This day went from bad to worse in a matter of hours.

Kai leaned over and whispered in Jay's ear, "Is that the man who kissed you?"

"Yes," he whispered back annoyed.

"Suck to be you right now."

Jay nodded his agreement.

"Would you mind to introduce me to your friends here, Jayla?" John asked, finally catching Jay's eye. All the woman that Jayla was with were incredible attractive in the mechanic's opinion.

"No," '_yes of course I mind!'_ he thought. "Hmm…. That's Colette you're sitting next to, Zaneyra in the seat in front of you with Nya next to her and Kaira is the one next to me. The one that is sitting behind me is Kaira and my cousin Lloyd." The others gave Jay incredulous looks as he finished up.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm John." He muttered under his breath, "I guess good looks run in the family."

Seeing that the nobody was attempting to continue the conversation he asked, "Where are you headed to?"

"The some tea place for my Uncle," Lloyd answered honestly.

They all suddenly jerked back in there seats as the bad came to a new stop. "Well, this is my stop. See you soon?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders with a halfhearted, "Maybe."

"Seriously? Colette?" Cole queried as soon as John was out of ear shot.

"It was the best I could think of," Jay said. "Do you have a better name?"

Cole opened his mouth before closing it.

"I thought not."

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. Is there tea that can switch genders? What is Garmadon up to? What is Sensei doing? Hopefully all these questions will be answered soon.**

**Question:**

**If you were a good guy and had the power to control the Meg-Weapon what would you do?**


	5. Talidoriea

**AreiaCannanaid: **Sorry this took so long! I was writing it on my laptop when something malfunctioned and it turned off, leaving all of my chapter deleted (it didn't auto-recover). So when I tried to re-type it the flow of the chapter seemed forced, so I had to wait a bit before I got my muse back, but when I finally did, we became really busy and I had not time for myself. I will try to get the next chapter out really quickly to make up for the long wait.

**kokokringles**- That he does. Hahaha! That's the only reason? Hehe… I wonder what fat Legos would look like… probably disgusting…

**SergeantSarcasm7**- XP I'm glad you like it! I feel sorry for Nya and Jay. What an awkward conversation.

**Lya200**- That is a good plan. Thanks!

**StoriesAreMagic**- I hope you didn't burst a spleen or something…. Thankn's! I am really happy that you like it! Food and medical care are good, and making bad guys see your point of view… wow just think of the havoc you can cause (and the good)! Maybe I have some epic quest set out for them and maybe I don't *shifty eyes*.

**Jade**- I'm so sorry! I hope you can find it in your gizzard to forgive me *attempts the best puppy begging stare ever*. Hehe, thanks, Cole needs to quite being creative and follow the recipe, it would most likely make the Ninjas and Samurai's stomach eternally happy.

**randomobsession123**- WE SHALL RULE IT TOGETHER! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHE.

**Guest**- Haha, that would be great.

**Ninjagosbiggestfan**- Jay you can be such an idiot at times XP. That would make the Ninjas' lives way more easy if Garmadon was good.

**lovestarr**- Hehe, I'm not sure yet. I think I'm just leaving Jay to suffer XD (I'm so evil). You better give me some of the first autographs!

**Amber**- Yeah it would've, but everybody uses Nicole, I wanted to try something different.

**Talia Iyami**- Sorry, when I read over it I realized my mistake. When I got kicked/something thrown there, it hurts just as bad as when I get kicked in the shin. I know boys it hurts way worse.

**Guest-** Yep, 'nuff said.

**Slugterrafan123321-** Thank you!

**17blanceri**- STORY IDEA! Hehe. Well Melody, if I was an evil overlord and had the Mega-Weapon, I would make it so my rule is never questioned and no resistances, I would make it so everybody thinks of me as amazing and good and I would slowly take over the universe! If I was good guy with the Mega-Weapon I would end disease, hunger, ect.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Ninjago I would be either sued or have angry fans yell at me for taking so long with the next episodes... And since they are taking so long for the next season of Ninjago I think it's safe to say that I do own Ninjago. Just Kiding!

* * *

**Talidoriea**

The village was not very large nor was it small, it was somewhere in between. The houses were mostly two stories and all were a light khaki color. All the roads were cobbled in an even lighter color of tan. Lots of the villagers were walking or biking to where they needed to go. There was a smell of algae that hung in the air. Just as Kai looked around to see where the smell came from his booted right foot went down farther than he expected, into some water; he lost his balance. Still not yet used to his new body he pitched forward. Knowing that colliding with the ground was eminent, thrust his hands, palm outwards, in front of him to catch his fall; but before he could hit the pavement and become a Kai pancake, from a the rare car that was in this village driving recklessly forward a hand grabbed him by the back of his sweater and roughly yanked him back up onto his feet.

"Be careful," the still recognizable voice of Cole reprimanded. "You could have injured yourself…"

Since they had turned into females they had all had to endure the lovely experience of monthly mood swings and they all seemed to be handling it differently. Cole was more curt and nagging than usual, Kai knew he was more likely to snap at the smallest thing. Jay was more emotional and craving candy, and Zane, well Zane did not actually seem to have changed much actually, now that Kai thought about it.

Kai tuned out Cole's lecture about him not looking before he leaps to see what the offending object he tripped over was, he almost slapped himself for his idiocy, only just restraining himself. It was a small ravine in the middle of the road. It was about 12 inches deep, and it was shaped like an upside-down triangle, the bottom small before flaring out, and the widest part at the top was about a foot wide. Kai was glad that his boots were water proof. The ravine traversed the whole village, the small waterway broke off into smaller ravines as it went into side roads. 'So that's why the town smells like algae,' Kai thought. 'I wonder what it's for?' he was brought back from his musing as he felt glares upon him.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" A peeved Cole queried.

"All I heard was 'be more aware of your surroundings, blah blah blah, observant, blah blah blah, don't rush into things, blah blah blah blah….. You get the point. But why would I need to listen when I know my shining knight Colette will come and rescue me!" He said the last part to make Cole drop the next reprimand he was about to receive, since Kai knew that Cole didn't particularly like the name Jay dubbed him.

His ploy worked. Cole harrumphed and turned away to follow Nya, who had started walking away, leading them through the twisted alleyways.

Zane hesitated for a moment, a confused frown across his features, "Why did you call him a Knight when he is clearly a Ninja?"

Everybody ignored his query as they continued to get further and further away. "Guys? …Please…..?"

Knowing that he would not get an answer, he made up his own, ninjas are not shinny like knights, as he was running to catch up to his companions.

~x~X~x~

"Are we almost there yet?" Jay whined.

Kai wanted to rip his ears out. Jay could make his voice so annoying that it made Kai want to fall to the ground screaming, covering his ears with his hand and strangle the Lighting Ninja at the same time. Kai wondered if he practiced on a recorder to get his voice at that pitch that he had perfected.

"Are we almost there yet?"

Kai almost lost it; he just barely controlled himself from tackling his brother to the ground.

"Just one last alley," his saint of a sister answered.

The four other Ninjas breathed a silent sigh of relief, knowing no more of his moaning.

After one last turn the small cobbled path opened up into a wider way. There was a tall wall to one side that a small ravine of water turned sharply into and disappeared out of sight. At the end of the wider pathway was a shop that was two stories, the top story had a wooden porch extend over the floor, 'The shop owner probably lives up there,' Kai thought. There was a long circular beam that jutted out from the patio that held the biggest tea pot Kai had ever seen that held the shops name.

As they opened the wooden door a small bell rung, most likely to tell the owner that someone arrived. The room was small, a long counter separating the customers from the huge tea shelves that were on the back wall. A small door opened that was by the shelves and a wizened old woman came out. She wore her hair in a tight bun that was held high on her head, she had small beady eyes that darted everywhere. Just by looking at her Kai could tell she liked money more than anything else. No wonder Sensei gave him such a big amount of money.

Nya, being the unofficial spokes person, started talking in a business like fashion. "Do you have any gender switching tea?"

Here beady eyes flitted around the group of teenaged girls, landing on Lloyd, the only male in the group, "Want to be like them, eh?" Kai, expecting an older voice was surprised when the lady had a rough and gravelly voice that had the tone of fingernails scratching on a blackboard.

"I-" Lloyd started angrily, before Cole's elbowed him in the shoulder; giving him the look of 'just-go-with-it'. The Green Ninja did as he was told and responded with a muttered, "Yes."

She chuckled to herself in a way that said she had known it. "I don't recall…"

Kai wanted to punch the little money-monger; he forced down his anger and reached for the money pouch he had in his sweater. He pulled out a couple of coins and dropped them on the counter with a muted 'thunk'. "Do you remember now?" he questioned a bit mordantly.

"Yes, I do. I don't have it, but I did hear a rumor about a plant with such qualities." The tea shop owner replied, which Kai know knew her name, by looking at a business card—Mystake. "It's a flower called Talidoriea; it's located near…." Mystake trailed off, glancing expectantly at Kai.

He growled inaudibly, before passing more money to her outstretched palm. Mystake continued, "It's rumored to be at the top of a lonely mountain, near the Floating Ruins."

"Do you know what it looks like?" Zane inquired.

Before Mystake could do anything, Kai put more money on the counter.

"Yes, I do have a painting…. But I am not sure if it is what it really looks like." The old lady bent down and started riffling through her stuff. A minute later Mystake came back up with the painting in her hands and stuck it on the counter. The flower was painted from a front view; it had 26 long and narrow petals with pointed tips. The sides of the petals rolled up so the two sides touched in the middle. The weirdest thing about the flower was its color: the tops sides were blood red and the bottom sides of the petal were as black as pitch. From what Kai could tell of the painting the leaves had some resemblance to Wolfsbane. He remembered from hikes with his mother the type of leaf—palmate and lobed. The colors of the leaves were also interesting. They were such a dark green they looked black.

"Are you sure this isn't poisonous?" Zane asked after he got a good look.

"I'm not even sure this is a real flower," Mystake countered.

Mystake missed the look of disappointment the four transformed ninjas' gave to each other.

"Do you think we could take this picture with us?" Cole asked.

Kai handed her some more money before she could decline. "Sure, go ahead, I don't have any use for it."

Zane picked up the picture, "Who's Asita Aditya?"

"He's the artist," Mystake responded distractedly. "I met his great great grandson."

"Oh…." Zane said sadly, hoping to hear more of the artist who drew such a realistic flower.

The small bell above the door ringed again as the Ninjas and Samurai left the building, heading back to the bus station.

**~x~X~x~**

_Smack._

_Smack._

_Smack._

_Smac-_

"Cut that out!" Cole almost yelled, to the contented blue clad girl next to him who had been merrily eating with her mouth open the chocolates she had acquired on the way back to the bus.

"Wha…?" Jay questioned his mouth still full of his sweets.

It was Zane who responded, "What Cole is trying to say is: will you desist that abominable noise you insist on making with you mouth while you are gorging on candies?"

"Uh…" Jay was completely mystified, mostly because he had not been paying much attention.

Kai laughed. "In simple words so your puny mind can comprehend: Shut-up."

"Shut what up?"

Cole had an overwhelming desire to yank the candies out of Jay's hand and smash them on the floor of the bus.

"I think I see smoke coming from NinjagoCity!" Zane said, banning anything violent as they scrambled to look through the window.

Sure enough there were wisps of smoke snaking there way up from the large city into the sky.

"We weren't even gone that long!" Kai complained as they ran out of the bus.

As they ran through the streets the smell of smoke filled their lungs, making it harder to breathe. They pasted an alleyway and Cole ordered a halt. They did Spinjitzu to change into their ninja tunics and suits.

"Lloyd I want you to stay here and Kai-" he didn't get to finish.

"I am not staying out of the fight again!" Kai yelled; his new voice went to higher octaves than it would normally.

"Someone has to protect Lloyd and help lead him to the apartment," Cole replied calmly.

"How come it has to be me? Can't it be someone else?" the brunette snarled his large forest green flecked eyes flashing gold, proving that he was very angry.

One could tell Kai's emotions by looking into his eyes, when he was his usual self they were forest green with gold around his pupils; when he was sad they seemed to be more green than gold. When he was happy they appeared to change to a bright gold color; and when he was angry, like he was now, they seemed to take on the color of fire shifting from different colors of gold. Know one wanted to admit it, but he looked quite imposing.

"I have a plan and this is part of it," Cole answered, still keeping his cool.

Kai let out all his irritation into an angry hiss, before agreeing begrudgingly.

Cole, Jay, Zane and Nya ran out of the alley and continued their trek to Garmadon and his Serpentine.

**~x~X~x~**

A malicious laugh emanated from Garmadon. His plan was going perfectly! The infuriating ninja were too embarrassed to show their new pretty little faces in public, leaving him able to conquer Ninjago permanently. His mirth subsided a bit as he looked to his brother gallantly fighting his subordinates, holding him at bay. Wu was probably smarter than attacking a whole army single handily, but covering up the fact that he, Lord of Darkness, King of Evil, had finally bested his apprentices.

His evil smile returned, bunkering in that cavern was probably one of the ideas he could put on his 'good idea' list. There was a story carved into the walls about some girl, doing something; he hadn't paid attention much, but it did give him a great plan.

Tightening his grip on the Mega-Weapon, Garmadon stalked to the prow of the flying ship to peer over the railings. What he saw made him curse. Three ninja and a samurai were running over to help the Sensei. Why couldn't things ever go his way? Why couldn't he ever win?

He narrowed his crimson eyes, where was the forth ninja? The sassy Fire Ninja? He looked around searching for the newly turned female; but could not find what he was searching for. He focused his attention back on the three ninja. Garmadon's smile returned; the ninja were not at the top of their game. He could see their slight stumbles, when they punched, kicked, leaped forward and such. Maybe the idiots he called minions could actually defeat them!

A small '_thunk' _from behind him brought him out of his dark musings. As a bad guy who wants to succeed at his career he made up a mental guide book that he should follow from his personal experiences, which; sadly he did not follow all the time. But one of his rules that he always followed was: 'if you hear a sound that is out of place or suspicious, it probably is the enemy trying to get the drop on you.'

He got his Mega-Weapon ready and turned around, but he was too late. A blur of red met his vision as he stumbled backwards, falling hard on his backside.

Garmadon was pinned to the deck of the Dark Bounty by a furious gold eyed ninja, the Mega-Weapon kicked out of his grasp. "Change us back!" the Fire Ninja yelled throw his cowl.

"Hmm, let me think about it… No." Garmadon said mockingly. "Why don't like your new body? I think it quite suits you."

Kai growled and brought his fist up to punch him in the face when Lloyd stopped him, "Don't hurt him! He's my father and I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Son?" Garmadon asked, clearly startled.

"Your right, I don't want to dirty my fists with his face, now do I?" Said Kai snidely. "I let the ground do it for me."

Kai then picked him up and tossed him over the railing. As Garmadon fell he heard the angry voice of his son shout, "Kai!"

He heard the Snoopy-Pants reply, "He had it coming."

Garmadon turned in the air just in time to grab the roof edge of a building; he made sure to even out the pressure of his landing through all of his six limbs before clambering up to the roof.

He shouted to his the closest general, "Quick we need to get back on board the Bounty before they are able to get it back!"

The Venomari nodded and called out for a third of the army to recapture the flying ship.

* * *

**I made the Ninjas' seem a bit OOC on purpose, here's the reason. I read up on lots of facts so I could get it right. Girls have way different hormones than boys, so since their bodies changed into those of girls and they only have their guy spirit left, it would be annoying to sort out all the different emotions and hormones. I also read some facts that state girls can/will/do feel more emotions at once than guys. So the Ninja's have different ways of dealing with the different emotions, Cole more curt, Kai more angry, Jay more emotional (especially since the 'Internal hemorrhaging' happened) and Zane is pretty much the same…. Or is he? I hope that cleared up any confusion of why I made their character are a bit different and off.**

**Chapter Question:**

**(I have to know) If you were to stalk the Ninja would you A) Stalk them very stealthily so they don't know you're there. B) Stalk them in a completely obvious and hysterical manner so they know that you are stalking them to see what they would say to you or C) Same as 'B' except completely deny that you are stalking them when they confront you and continue your apparent trailing when they go back to their business? **

_(Strange question, I know, but I was thinking about it the other day and I wanted to know what some people would do)_


End file.
